The Second
by BigTom217
Summary: When an Assassin makes an attempt on Arthur Pendragon's life it could lead to more than just a quest for vengeance for a lost family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Patrol consisted of about eight men, all-standing out amongst the lush, dark and green forest by their distinctive red cloaks and shiny chain mail. They talked quietly now, far different than when they had first set off but then three hours of walking through the forest would tire any man out.

The knights were thinking of their beds and some mead not the ambush that was about to be sprung on them from behind the foliage to their left and right.

Suddenly one man gave a small sigh as he slumped into his saddle, an arrow sticking out of his head. The others didn't hear or turn around as he fell silently to the ground. Suddenly the entire Patrol fell, clasping at their throats as arrows sprang out of them. They fell and hit the ground hard with seven thuds.

Five robed men strode out of the foliage and immediately set to work. They took the men's armour and weapons before hiding them under the leaves by the road. Then they took their horses and hung the cloaks on trees and departing in silence.

Upon reaching a small hill the group dismounts and walks over to a small rock. The five silently pull a rock out of the way of a hidden hole, which they then descend into silently.

They come across a large door mad of iron and stone, which asks "What is wisdom"? A young adult step forward now, pulling down his green hood he answers, "Wisdom is in knowing you know nothing". The doors swing open and the men walk forward into a vast chamber with supplies, weapons and people in similar garb sitting and talking quietly amongst themselves.

Nearly all of them carry weapons and now they look to the band of men as they walk over to a table where a man in leather armour stands with his hands testing on the table. He has greying hair and wise eyes and as he turns now to the men he knows it is time.

"Has he passed the test then Commander Hawthorn"? "Sir, he took down all eight on his own, silently and quickly, we've retrieved the weapons and horses and the bodies are hidden,…" said the leader of the group.

"Then he's ready…step forward boy". The cloaked figure steps forward now, he draws his hood down showing shaved blond hair and a scar running across his cheek. "Do you promise to destroy the corrupt and seek true knowledge and wisdom?" "Aye General Harbinger". "so you are ready for your first true test… to kill Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot…".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Niles was a very tortured soul. When he was three years old the King's men killed his mother and father who were druids and he received a scar that would be with him for the rest of hiss life. It was said Commander Hawthorn rescued the boy that day and took him to the Path of Knowledge, a Sanctuary to the needy and a place where men would train their minds and body for the war against corruption and tyranny which were the enemies of knowledge and peace.

Niles was adopted by Hawthorn and since the day his parent's had been killed he had been trained in every form of battle spanning from Healing to sword practice, self defence to archery. He had been given secrets that no ordinary man would dream of. The longbow was his main weapon; smoke bombs and concealment tactics were more which turned him into a fighting force to be reckoned with by any man.

He had studied the old religion to the language of magic and although he could not wield the power of magic he could telepathically communicate like the other druids by the time he was seven and now on his eighteenth birthday he was given the best present he could have asked for. The chance to kill the Royal family of Camelot.

He headed to the armoury where he dressed a breastplate and gauntlets with leather boots over his dark green finely weaved tunic. He Pulled out his longbow made of the finest yew and lemonwood and drew it. He put it over his back and pulled some black-notched steel arrows into a quiver. He proceeded to equip a knife and a sword. He went to the alchemy room and picked up some field gear and smoke bombs and poison.

He Strode to the Stone door where some men were standing he saw Hawthorn had his Supplies of food and coin and as he took them from him he was embraced by a bear grip hug which threatened to crush him. "I promise I'll try to return once the deed is done," said Niles. "Stay sharp and may knowledge guide you to salvation.

Niles strode out of the Sanctuary to where his horse was waiting. He mounted and began a slow trot towards his prey, it would be five hours of hard riding… but it would be worth it.

**5 hours later**

The rain had been falling for about two hours now and it had soaked through Niles's clothes. His bow was protected by his oilskin case that he had put it in but as he reached Camelot he dismounted and told the horse to go home. The trained animal complied and began to walk home. Niles set off towards the gates to the lower town where two guards were standing watch looking fairly miserable.

They came to attention as Niles approached and they clasped their spears together. "Who are you what's your business"? Asked a tall one with a rounding belly. Niles drew twin daggers from his belt and sent them flying into the men's heads. The men gasped as blood pooled out of the gory holes that were carved by the daggers as they slumped down the gate's walls leaving a large smear of blood as they fell.

Niles took no notice, sympathy was not a logical emotion and it was crushed out of him from an early age. He looked at the rising sun and new that he had maybe half an hour…

He ran, fast but quiet until he was in the courtyard of the keep. He quickly picked the lock on the Bell tower without the nearby people noticing and started up the large steps.

Upon reaching the top he was spotted by the guards manning the bell. "Halt, what's you business?" asked one of them drawing his sword. Niles hit the man closest in a flash of speed and agility, which knocked the man over the tower and toppling onto the roof of the castle. He drew a short sword and quickly dispatched the other two with blows to the neck and chest. The last man, a knight circled Niles before giving a mighty roar and a charge. Niles crouched and watched as the man ran onto the blade and was impaled. He gasped as blood started running from his mouth and Niles stood up to look him in the eyes "My name is Niles and my business is in death".

The man went limp and Niles pushed him off his blade and proceeded to wipe it on him.

He heard commotion in the courtyard and peered down to see one guard running towards the tower and the other into the castle both shouting murder at the tops of their voices.

Niles realised it was time as he placed all his weapons down and drew his bow. He set his quiver down and selected three arrows, which he checked before knocking one and testing the sight.

Suddenly the tower's door burst open as a frantic guard came in shouting "Sound the warning bell, sound the…" Niles cut him off promptly by sending an arrow at point blank range straight though his head, the man fell down all nine hundred and one steps which he'd just ran up and Niles heard a satisfying crunch at the bottom.

He stole his attention to the courtyard once more and knocked his bow with the second arrow, he heard the jangle of armour and suddenly guards leapt into his vision, running down the castle steps to where a servant was holding horses. Niles looked amongst the shining armour until he found his prize. Amongst the nights was the crop of shining blond, golden hair that was directing the men to their positions.

He took two deep breaths and then held it; this was the moment he's been waiting for. He drew the bow back to its full draw, the chance to get revenge on the royal family of Pendragon. He sighted his target, this was his mission.

He stopped, he recognized him, the Prince he'd hated he recognized. He never met Arthur so how could he have… but he was cut off as a stabbing pain hit his foot and he loosed his arrow. It soared off into the crowd of guards where it buried itself into one of the guards chest plates.

Niles stumbled and fell against the bell, which clanged in an untimely rhythmic way, which combined with the arrow, drew all the guards to the bell tower. Niles looked across the floor to where the knight, clasping his side was clinging to his sword. Niles kicked him in the face before grabbing his sword. He was about to finish the knight off when he heard people ascending the steps. He quickly put his stuff together and shouldered it, before grabbing the knight and holding his sword against his throat.

The guards in single file reached the top and opened the door, however a young boy holding a sword to the bell tower Captain met them. "Stand back or I'll slice him"! Warned the boy. The lead guard was a bit shocked and hadn't even drawn his sword because of Niles. "What do you want"? Asked a voice from behind. "I want Prince Arthur now"! Shouted Niles. There was some shuffling and some gasps as knights and guards were jostled but then the voice much closer said "Well you've got him," and out stepped the Prince of Camelot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a fairly normal day for Prince Arthur. He would still be asleep if it hadn't been for (in his opinion) a very clumsy, rude and respect lacking servant that came in to wake him up.

"Morning my lord, what an absolute gorgeous day it is today" said Merlin as he opened the curtains and place the tray of a rather disgusting looking breakfast down on the table. "Merlin, do you have a specific reason to be coming in this early when the sun has barely risen and I was enjoying my absolute quiet"? asked Arthur.

Well my lord you see I would have woken you up at your normal, lazy time except you actually told me to wake you up early for a very special reason. Arthur yawned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "I think I'd remember telling you to wake me up this early Merlin and on what occasion is it that I have to get up so early"?

"Well my lord I would believe it was you father's Birthday today but I…" he was cut off by Arthur scurrying out of bed and over to the wardrobe as he frantically put clothes on. "Damn it Merlin why didn't you wake me earlier, and why didn't you remind me to get a present I mean what's the use of you, you don't do a thing to help me"!

Merlin rolled his eyes as he helped the Prince into his clothes and boots. "Now did you polish my…" "yes my lord you weapons and armour have been polished and I got you a present to give to your father", Arthur was speechless "well…what did you get"? "A jewelled dagger of the Orient" said Merlin. "Where did you…ah there's no time just give it to me". What Merlin hadn't told Arthur was he had simply taken an older one in the king's treasury room, not as if the king or Arthur was ever going to notice anyway.

"Quick Merlin we must get along to my Father's chambers, the ceremonial service will soon begin and I do not want to hold the ceremony up". "It Starts at midday". "Yes…but I don't want to be late".

They both strode out of Arthur's chambers and into the hallway. Arthur was about to burst into the room and wish his father a happy Birthday in a formal fashion (which meant a pat on the back and well done at surviving war, disease and assassins) but a rather frantic guard ran made it to the door before him.

The guard burst into the room and urgently bowing informed the king "sire, the two guards down by the lower town gate have been murdered and it is believed to be heading to the castle"! Uther was sitting at the head of the table, discussing something with one of his knights but now he looked up and said in the steel voice of a king "get Arthur and some men and secure the castle walls immediately". "Already on it Father" said Arthur, now striding into the room with Merlin behind him "I'll deal with this just go and fetch some guards" he said to the guard who had ran in.

Tiredly Arthur dashed along the corridors trying to get the ache out of his limbs and his brain in full motion. "Merlin fetch horses and be waiting in the courtyard, I have to get my crossbow". "Aye sire" replied Merlin, running in the other direction.

Arthur dashed to the armoury where he retrieved his crossbow and changed from his ceremonial sword to his battle sword. Then he sprinted to the castle lobby where the gathered men were waiting. "Didn't hold you up did I"? Asked Arthur. "No sire once more you got here just after us" replied the leading Knight. "Right, we need to secure the walls and seal off all the gates so let's get to it" ordered Arthur.

The men jogged out of the lobby and down the stone steps to the courtyard where Merlin was holding some horses. Suddenly one of the men behind him gasped in pain as he died with an arrow sticking out of his chest. At the same time the bell tower started chiming in an erratic way. "Of course, why else would there be no warning, to the tower men" shouted Arthur and he drew his sword and charged up the steps, about three people behind the leader.

So Arthur ran and ran until he reached the top of the stairs, he wouldn't have admitted to the men but he was shattered. Looks like he was going to have to lay off the feasts a bit in the future.

For some reason nothing was happening and Arthur could only see the boot of the murderer from where he was so he shouted "What do you want"? The boot shifted and shouted back "I want Prince Arthur now"!

Arthur immediately shifted and began to budge through the men but a hand stopped him "No my lord let me do this". "No stay here Hector and come to my aid if needs be. The hand let go as the young Knight that Arthur remembered training stepped back and allowed Arthur to pass. Arthur shimmied between two more guards before stepping out of the crowd and saying "Well you've got him".

Arthur saw the look in the boy's eyes and a flash of recognition, but then it turned into a haze of hatred and anger. He couldn't see the boys facial features but he could tell he was athletic and well built, maybe even more so then Arthur.

He also noticed that the attacker was maybe a year or so younger than him and on the verge of manhood. Then Arthur noticed the weapons he had, apart from the long heavy cloak he had some form of bow but like nothing Arthur had ever seen and weird items hanging from his belt.

All this happened in the span of a few seconds before Arthur levelled his sword at his foe. "Whatever you want with me, leave him out of this" he gestured to the Captain. "Ok then Princey how about this, I'll let him go but you give me your word to trial by single combat right here right now"! Shouted the attacker.

"Agreed, but before we fight tell me your name so I know what to put on your tombstone". "Your father probably drew up a list of the names of my people long ago so maybe you'll find it there but sure…my name is Niles and I am your death". Niles let go of the Bell Captain and the closest guard caught him and he was passed down the stairs. Niles drew his knife and Arthur unslung his shield. "To the death" said Niles and Arthur could only stare at those bright blue eyes as the clang of his sword met his.

Arthur tried to bash him with his shield but he twirled the other way and Arthur was forced onto the defensive. Arthur was surprised by his foe's intensity, he generally fought Knights and Mercenaries people who put force into their blows but this Assassin (guessed Arthur since he'd come specially to kill him) was fluid and struck timed blows and always twirled and twisted.

Arthur was getting tired of this so he brought his sword down in a mighty swoop whilst Niles sliced the prince's leg with his dagger. Niles barely had time to deflect the blow before it struck him, he caught it with his sword which was knocked from his hand and went spiralling into the courtyard where it embedded itself in a stalls wood right next to where Merlin was standing.

Niles reached into his coat and threw a dart, which hit Arthur on the back of his hand, but he shrugged it off and advanced sword raised. "Do you surrender" asked Arthur holding the tip under his neck. Suddenly Niles was back in the game and drew a second dagger, which he buried in the Prince's side. Arthur lurched and gasped as his vision flew in a mixture of drugged pain. I am going to enjoy this said Niles as he raised his dagger for the killing blow.

Suddenly the bell rang at maximum output and Niles threw his hands over his ears as he stumbled back, right over the edge of the tower. Arthur recovering rushed over to the tower's guard rail where he saw a hand clinging for dear life. "Do you submit now Assassin"? asked Arthur.

The boy's eyes were still resilient but now he looked defeated. "You've ruined everything, my life was destroyed by your father and my entire second life was built around killing you, but your stupid, stupid city couldn't favour me no they have to give all the luck to you"!

"Take my and we can sort this out" said Arthur. "I'm not going to give you the pleasure of watching me stretch" defied Niles and with that he let go of the guard rail.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Niles was falling, it was the best feeling he had felt in the entire world. Just the feeling or being free and not caring about anything under the warrant of death. Religion was taught to the followers of the Path of Knowledge and truth could be seen from all religions studied. But Niles had never believed in a deity or a divine and he wasn't about to start with about five seconds until his body smashed into the square below and was food for the ravens.

Uther would probably hang his hide from the tallest tower for all to see and be discouraged, what a waste of time was all Niles thought before he impacted on what he believed the ground and everything went black.

"Get up"! was the first coarse words Niles heard before the bucket of water impacted on his face. He shuddered awake, hands trying to flip himself up only to find that his hands were chained together to a wall. He instead looked at the blurry image of a rather fat man in an executioners mask. "So you tried to assassinate the King's only son and you thought killing a couple of guards would be the cherry on top.

"How did I get here"? asked Niles. "Well the king's men brought you here and clapped you in Irons, the only reason your not before the king right now is because he has to deal with some problem with King Cedric, so he employed me since I was around, and now you are going to tell me who sent you and from where you come from" "are we clear"!

"Look I know growing up a fat yokel might have hurt the few brain cells you have, but I asked you how I got here"! shouted Niles. The Torturer slapped Niles across the face and Spat "You landed in a haystack and hit your head on some wood, and you dare insult me again and I'll make you wish you had never been born", "Oh I'm sorry I hurt your feelings you pig headed moron"! The torturer got extremely mad and now cracked Niles across the face with the back of his hand. Niles felt his face go red but he persisted. "You little wretch, whet kind of an Assassin are you"?! exclaimed the Torturer. "Obviously a terrible one if the likes of you caught me"!

That did it, with a might swing the Torturer tried to punch Niles in the face. But Niles ducked quickly and the torturer screamed as his shoulder bone was pushed from his shoulder as his fist impacted against the wall. Niles then kicked him in the head with all the force he could muster and the torturer went down.

Niles looked at the man's belt until he spotted the keys. He dragged the man closer with his foot and then with his toes he got the keys off the cook of his belt, then he lifted his body up and backwards until the tops of his hands had the keys. Finally he opened both locks and rubbed his bloodied and bruised wrists.

He took a moment to gather his bearings, he was in the castle dungeons and that was within the palace itself. He searched the torturer for anything of value, finding a dagger, some poison and some nasty looking tongs which he didn't like the look of at all.

He opened the door with the keys and shut it carefully again, making sure not to leave the key in the lock. Then he stole down the prisons walkway until he came to a corner where he heard mumbles and what he thought was the roll of dice.

He listened in on the guards but he couldn't tell much just "How's the donkey" and "did you here the screams Forblar got out of him"! Niles unsheathed his blade and held it at the tip of the corner, he saw four men sitting around a table gambling there wages away. Two had their backs to him, one was snoring and the other was too immersed in his winnings to care about looking over his colleagues shoulders".

Niles crept very quietly over to a nearby pillar where there was sacks of potatoes. Niles picked one up and threw it as far away from the pillar as possible. It landed with a thud, startling all the guards but the sleeping one.

"What's that" asked the winner, looking over his shoulder. "Let's check it out" said the other two, and they all got up and drew there swords. Niles crept forwards until he was behind the sleeping man before he sliced his throat. He briefly watched the man's throat spew and gurgle blood before he crept over to where the three men were looking at a Potato.

Niles didn't waste time for them to turn around. He sliced the back of the first guards neck before he twirled and sliced the second man's neck knocking over the guard who had won the dice at the same time with a kick.

The guard backed up until he was against the wall, next to the potato. "Please don't kill me I beg…". Niles cut him off by asking "What time is it and when does your Relieve come"? "It comes at night, it's just turned midday now…" Niles cut him off again by stabbing the guards neck with the dagger and leaving it there.

"Thanks but I really can't stand gamblers" casually remarked Niles. He stripped a guard of his weapons and clothes before he his the guards in an empty cell. He then put his hands on his sword and strode up the stairs which led to the palace corridors.

He strode down corridors, trying not to make eye contact with anyone as he hurried along. He wondered for hours until he eventually found what he had been looking for, the chambers of Prince Arthur.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Niles crept into Arthur's chambers with his dagger drawn close to his chest. He looked around for the perfect assassination point with a critical eye. He could hide in the wardrobe, although the servant of Arthur might come in and this alert Arthur. The curtain was also an option, but it was getting a late and they would be drawn soon. Hiding. Behind the door was never a good idea as many an assassin had. Been knocked out from people slamming open there doors... Then he had it, as childish and typical as it seemed he should hide under the bed, where nobody would be likely to check amongst the Prince's quarters.

He shifted all his heavy and recently acquired chain mail as well as his other weapons he had been able to save from the jailhouse, it had pained him to let his old faithful bow go but alas a guard with a strange weapon would be a dead giveaway.

He shifted until he was exactly under the bead and he could see out of a small tear in the sheets. He had no poison as they had probably gone somewhere for study, but he had one of the guards swords. It was good enough for what Niles planned to do and he drew it now just as the bells of the warning tower began to ring.

Niles decided to enter a trance like sleep to pass the time, this would make him rested whilst at the same time alert.

Suddenly someone or as it sounded a group of people entered the room huffing and puffing and then the bed shifted as a weight was deposited onto it. "Should you need anything at all I'll be just down the hall" Niles heard Arthur's servant say.

Niles heard the people leave and then quiet, apart from the bells still ringing and the short breaths of the accursed prince who should be dead if it weren't for Niles stupidity. He remembered what Hawthorn had said to him in one of his first archery lessons, "never hesitate" and Niles hesitated and wound up in this mess.

He returned to the task at hand however, and waited until the light faded and it became dark. The servant boy entered briefly to draw the curtains before leaving just as quickly as he had come. Niles waited one more hour until it was the darkest hour, before he silently positioned the sword Tip into the middle of the bed where the most weight was.

He licked his lips and wiped some sweat off his forehead with his free hand. He then plunged the sword upwards violently and with all the hatred and anger he could muster. H ears the slicing of flesh and a small gasp before little stutters and then...silence.

Niles twisted the sword and then pulled it out, blood began to soak through the mattress and it dripped out of the cotton. Niles breathed a sigh of relief and slid out silently from underneath the bed. The light was poor but he could see the glistening blood saturating the sheets and he knew his target was dead.

"That,s half the mission done, now to kill his Royal highness" thought Niles. He was just leaving the chambers when he heard a voice "Second, your understanding of this will be revealed you must help the first, do not kill more or seek revenge for lies told by those who seek opposite of what they crave, Merlin will guide you to me but time is short a Patrol is coming now GO"! Shouted the echo of a voice.

Niles came out of a dream like trance and looked around the room, suddenly he heard footsteps and mad a split decision. He pushed the wardrobe against the door and opened the window

The patrol knocked in the door and then tried opening it, then the tried to force it open" sir are you there"? Called one of the guards. Upon no reply there was banging as the guards threw themselves at the door. After ten minutes it splintered and fell in on itself and the guards pushed away the wardrobe. They lit candles quickly but all they could see was a dead man and an open window...

Niles quickly ran from the base of the castle as light flickered in the Prince's chambers. He had pushed over the wardrobe then agilely climbed down the castle walls.

Now he was quietly jogging along the battlements of the keep until he was above the same courtyard where he had almost fallen to his death.

He kept moving he hopped from the battlements to a house nearby and kept jumping across roofs unto he was on the outlines of the lower town. He picked out of all the stables the one in the centre and bedded down in the hay, the horses had thankfully been mucked out the other day so he was thankful.

Now he was alone he had Time to think, the voice was a form of telepathy used only by the druids which meant magic was at work. He (or he assumed the voice belonged to a he) had said something about him being a second and someone else was a first which he didn't understand. It had asked him to stop killing for a liar, which was insane (he actually wondered if the voice had the right person) and finally Merlin will guide you to me.

Niles knew his mission was to kill Uther and Arthur but something told him to trust the voice. He would worry about it tomorrow however and without further thought he fell into his trance like sleep.

"Are you ok"? We're the first words to reach Niles before his knife was around the throat of the speaker. "Who the hell are you and give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut your throat"? "Is this the way you treat people who instead of seeing an assassin in the royal stable and running to the nearest guard instead decides to wake you up and have a good little chat with you"?

Niles had to admit he had a point there. "Well I'm Prince Arthur's servant, probably met him tall, blond and generally prattish.

Niles blinked at the servant boy, "you fetched the horses for Arthur while I was in the bell tower". "Yeah that was me the one standing there as you fell into that Miraculously well placed haystack". "This Decreases the mere seconds you have to live" said Niles in a threatening voice.

"Well I'm an assistant physician to Gaius, err I like elderberry juice, erm  
my name is Merlin I..." "what did you say" asked Niles cutting Merlin off.

"I'm Merlin, you know normal, nothing special everyday nice guy Merlin". "The voice told me that you would guide me to him" said Niles letting go of Merlin's neck and removing the dagger.

"Wait you heard a voice in your head, was it old, wise and sinisterly creepy"? "Yes" was all Niles said before his knife was against Merlin's throat again. "Oh look Mr knife is back" said Merlin. "Shut up and tell me exactly what sorcerer is behind the voice" demanded Niles.

"I don't know what..." "cut the crap" interjected Niles "you recognised the voice and only those who have trained there minds can speak telepathically and most of those people I either know or are sorcerers so I don't know you so that's one option gone, I fear no warlock so unless you have tremendous power I would talk quickly"!

Merlin now looked up at Niles with a tinge of annoyance now. "Alright I'll be frank with you, my other name is Emrys the secret protector of Prince Arthur who will one day unite the lands and restore magic from it's outlawed ways, I will both guide and help him along with this and right now you threaten his life when you theatre mine so let go of me now"!

Niles let go of Merlin and Merlin turned around "why did you let me go"? "Well I don't need to threaten you if Arthur is dead do I". "What do you mean" asked Merlin.

"Being the Prince's servant i'd have thought you knew he was killed yesterday by a stab wound in the chest while he slept".

"Merlin smiled at Niles in a way Niles did not like. "You killed the bell tower's Captain who had received Arthur's chambers because Gaius was close by and he had foiled the evil assassins plans.

Niles then began to laugh, "ok magician I'm the worst assassin of the eon, now take me to the wise voice before i kill Arthur and reveal your little magical secret, of course the king will see that I wasn't aiming for Arthur but the wizard instead".

"Unless I take care of you right here" said Merlin. "Merlin, bring him" said the mystical voice again. Niles looked at Merlin again, "so be it, but you need to sneak back into the castle, can you do that"? " No problem at all" said Niles. " Oh and remember, we're not friends, you've killed good people something I can't forgive so once I've taken you to the voice I'm reporting you".

"Just meet me on the battlements at night" said Niles. "Fine" said Merlin brushing himself off " but how will I find you" said Merlin looking up at empty air. "I'll find you" came a whisper through his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 8

Arthur had watched the assassin Niles nearly fall to a very nasty end, he had also seen how the hay cart was suddenly there as if magic was afoot. And as he descended down the bell tower's stone steps (quicker than the rest of the knights) the tiny part of his brain not discussing apprehension and castle security noticed Merlin, once again standing around like a complete idiot whilst his friend get's almost butchered.

Arthur and his knight's. Headed over to the haystack where Niles had landed and surrounding it they quickly and roughly handled Niles into some iron cuffs. "I want ten guards to escort Niles, I mean the assassin to our most secure cell and then secure him so he won't kill anyone, take his weapons as well we may need to examine them" commanded Arthur.

As they were taking Niles away Arthur strode over to Sir Gavon, the Captain of the Bell Tower.

Merlin was tending to him which really really put Arthur's mind at ease. " Merlin make sure Gaius is ready we're going to move him to your room ok". "Right" said Merlin spinning around, then he paused and asked " why my room" "well do you need it now, go a man's life is at stake"!

As Merlin ran off Arthur ordered the rest of the guards to secure the perimeter and assign new men to the bell tower. After Arthur (now developing a headache) ran all the way to the throne room upon where his father was discussing something with a rather wide eyed Knight.

"Father, there has been an assassination attempt on my life, seven men are dead and the assassin is now in the dungeons, I wish to question him personal..." "Quite the affair Arthur but I'm afraid you need to supervise soldier recruitment in the outlying villages" cut in Uther.

Arthur knew what recruiting men from the outlying farms meant... War. "But the assassin we should..." " Hire a torturer yes I've taken care of it now come over here and look at this scouts report".

Shelving the assassin and the entire morning's affairs Arthur looked at the report map. "You see" said Uther, "Cedric has moved his army to the very line of our borders, this is a deceleration of war itself, even after the party and the poison he has the gall to go and openly challenge us when we could have just killed him".

Arthur looked at the parchment's over and over again but they just didn't add up. "What of the spies left in the court of Cedric's"? "Well what's left of out spies, they're all but dead, killed by assassins, I believe they're all dead now as we haven't heard anything". " There was a piece of blood stained parchment barely hanging onto the pigeon's leg that read The Path of Knowledge but what this tells us is a bigger question than explanation" said Uther frustrated.

"My birthday as well". "That reminds me Father I have a present, an Oriental dagger for you encrusted with jewels from the deepest moorish mines". "Thank you son, it's wonderful, go and prepare a company of men and pay Sir Gavorn a visit, man's been through a lot" said Uther in a brash tone.

Arthur left in a hurry, his father never was very emotional especially at a time like this. First he visited the barracks, armoury and stables before visiting Sir Gavorn by which time it was dark.

Arthur as usual just waltzed into the room without regard to knock. "Hello Merlin" said Arthur as he opened the door to see Gaius muttering over Sir Gavorn's wounds. The knight's stood and bowed to Arthur whilst Gavorn nodded in a chorus of silent pain as his face turned red."How's he doing Gaius"? Asked Arthur. Gaius tutted and wiped his hands on a cloth. "Better, will be a lucky recovery, just needs rest now but not to far away from me" said Gaius in his as always wizened voice.

"He shall have my room for tonight for I shall be busy, that reminds me Gaius this was taken from the assassins pouch i thought you could have a look at it. " Oh and move and give him Merlin as well".

"That's very generous of you sire" remarked Merlin. "How come when I was sick I didn't get royal sheets"? " Shut up Merlin" said Arthur in a playful way.

So the Knight's set off in one direction with Merlin and Arthur set off in the other, to get his company and set off by horse to all the villages of Camelot to recruit soldiers. Generally the King would only use Knight's and city guards but when manpower was needed the peasants cod hold a spear and be given the basic drills.

He walked all the way down to the lower town where the horses were being kept, he jumped onto his horse and led it out onto the road where his men were waiting for him. They rode out of the city, past the guards that had tripled in the front gates, past the ruins of the old outer wall, over the drawbridge and out into the forests, it would be three days of recruiting, riding and sleeping on the floor, but being a Prince wasn't meant to be easy.

Arthur had barely ridden an hour before he heard a tiny ringing in his ears like a bell. He listened again but it was gone so he ignored it and carried on, he was really tired he thought.

Little did he know of he were at home he would be dead...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ow" was the small sound that uttered from Merlin's mouth as Niles's dagger was once again pressed against Merlin's throat.

"A simple tap on the shoulder should suffice you know" whispered Merlin. " Oh save it wizard you could have sensed me coming from Miles if you were a couple of centuries older". "I could still throw you off the battlements" muttered Merlin. "We don't have time to argue it become friends" said Niles impatiently "just take me to the voice then we can go our separate ways".

"How do I know you won't just kill me oh mighty assassin who got caught by... Arthur and can't even kill the right man". "That is it"! say one more word and you go over the wall" said Niles.

"Look at you, when u saw you in the hay I thought you were enchanted or misled, now the only thing keeping you free is that this voice want's to talk to you". "Come now he must have features you could tell me about"? "I could" said Merlin "but it'd ruin the suspense". "Whatever... Let's keep moving to this voice and quietly, you sound like a rhino".

So they kept moving through the castle as silent as possible utility they came to a long staircase at the end of a deserted corridor. Niles considered briefly if Merlin was jus leading him onto a trap, but then he remembered that this boy or wizard wouldn't help if he could of told the guards about Niles or kept his secret hidden.

They Both descended down the stone steps fasting, they made echo's all all the way down the stair which signalled that they were heading down into a cavern or cave of some sort.

Merlin grabbed an unlit torch from a neatly stacked pile and uttered something in the ancient language of the old religion. Niles had seen some Druids perform amazing things with magic but it still amazed him when something that would take ten minutes for him would be seconds to a magician.

They both walked down the large stone carved corridors which Merlin was leading them through. They soon emerged out of an entrance to a small baloney suspended above a fair drop and at the bottom of which was a large chain. Niles looked around the large cavern but saw nothing of importance except the gigantic dragon falling from the ceiling...!

Niles did a double take, he quickly drew his sword but the dragon's landing seemed to shake the entire earth. Niles stumbled forwards and nearly fell over the edge if Merlin hadn't been there to catch his cloak. "Second time I've saved you in a week" he muttered.

Niles had no idea what to do so he fell over which always solved wars and intense problems. The dragon chuckled at Niles and now Niles stood awkwardly acknowledging the ancient and wise creature now that his primal instinct had gone.

"Young Follower of Knowledge it has been long since a member of the Brotherhood I once admired was before m before them" began the dragon. "I have only read about the ancient pact the dragon's had with the Followers, but are you sure it is safe to speak with him around"? Merlin gave a little humph and once mor the dragon laughed. "Merlin has one of the greatest destinies of all time in front of him and you question safety" chuckled the great dragon.

Niles looked back at Merlin and back to the great dragon " What are you saying oh wise one"? "You see that Merlin 'Wise one', you could learn a thing or two from him". "But Merlin could teach to some things of value as well, which s why I must inform you that the destines of you, Merlin and Arthur are now intertwined the fact is though that I sense immense hatred in your heart".

"The Pendragon's suppress knowledge old one, they kill magician and ordinary people out of fear and no one does anything my parent's included"! "But that is where you must go now, to the place your parent's were said to have fallen for there part of the lesson lies" uttered the great dragon. "Merlin will accompany you on your quest and..." "With all due respect old one, I have a mission to complete and have no times to visit the past".

The great dragon flapped it's wings slightly and blew smoke from it's nostrils. "Only by reliving the past will you discover the future..." uttered the dragon.

Niles looked around the cavern and fixed his eyes on the distance "I will need to meditate on it". "So be it, I pray for your sakes you choose the right option or Camelot, The Path and your soul shall fall" and with hat the great dragon lifted his wings and soared to the very tip of the cavern upon where Niles could no longer see I'm.

"I guess I don't get a say in this then"? Asked Merlin, popping up out of nowhere and causing once more Niles's knife to go around his throat.

"I need a place to rest and meditate, the stables won't do so where can I go"? Merlin twisted away from Niles's knife and dusted himself off. "Well I suggest you stay with a very good friend of mine" said Merlin. "Is he reliable"? Asked Niles.

"Oh she's very reliable" remarked Merlin, smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Arthur and his company had split up in to groups of three and headed to separate villages to recruit the villagers which lived there, they had about forty each to do and each village only contained about forty or fifty fighting men between them.

Arthur usually would ride out to villages like this to insure repression and happiness was still in the citizens hearts but riding out to villages with the tidings of taking Husbands away from wives and sons as well could mean rioting even with the wrath of the king over their heads. It had happened before so this was the reason why a large amount of men were required. That and the fact that getting attacked while out recruiting was more unlikely.

Arthur had already visited two villages before and every man was taken away from their farms for recruitment whilst some men who were veterans of war simply nodded and walked behind now.

The trouble was they were all reduced to a marching pace, which meant longer times between villages, this was why they had split the company to cover more ground this increased the days by about double and Arthur was already tiring in spirit.

He yawned and one of his knight's noticed this and Sir Alcon as Arthur believed he was called offered "Rest sire, we have this covered for a coupe of hours".

Arthur was about to protest when he let loose a gigantic yawn. "So be it then, just don't go marching us into any ambushes then" he joked. "Nay Arthur you can count on me.

Arthur nodded in content and took one last look around before he gently slumped onto his horses saddle.

He heard a fuzzy noise in his head and suddenly woke as an arrow pierced his leg and his horse reared booting him off. He collapsed to the floor and as his vision turned from blurry to focused he saw his men engaged in a massive battle with men in the blue attire of Mercier. Arthur drew his sword and looked at the black shafted arrow and saw that it had gone right through his leg. He broke off the head and then grunting in pain he pulled both parts out of his leg. He tore some of his tunic and bandaged it up, then as evicting the situation he strode limping towards battle. He began to hack and slash, cutting down the Mercian Knight's as he pushed the offensive, he picked up a fallen shield and rallied his men to the main push against the brunt of the Mercian attackers. "Shield Wall"! he cried and the knight's formed a barrier which smashed into the Mercian's defensive. Their lines broke and they began running up a hill which was an odd thing to do thought Arthur.

It didn't matter they had struck a blow against the Mercian's and now as Arthur came up to Sir Alcon he crossed his arms. "Hello my Lord I didn't know I...I'm so sorry" he suddenly began to sob as he fell to his knees and hugged Arthur's foot.

Surprised Arthur tried to kick him off whilst consoling "even I wouldn't have been able to spot an ambush of this efficiency you should be rewarded".

"No no no my liege you don't understand they had my family I...I" but he couldn't finish as a black shafted arrow struck him straight in the throat. Arthur twisted round and saw hundreds of arrows pour out of the trees. "Retreat"! He shouted and started running off the track and into the forest as fast as his limp could carry him.

His warning wasn't registered to most though and now He saw the majority of his men cry out in pain and crash to the floor as arrows punctured their armour.

Arthur watched as horses charged down from the same hill the Mercian's had been retreating up just a minute ago.

He looked to the fore however but he didn't have to look behind him to tell that his me were getting cut down like a barley harvest, no their screams were enough to tell that they were getting slaughtered. He ignored his leg and pushed on, he saw men that were at the fore as well, they quickly dispersed until Arthur could no longer hear the sound of death and the woods emptied as he was alone.

He stopped at a small divide from the forest, a small rock face which Arthur thought he had travelled through before. H say down and took off steel boots, his injury would be fine as long as he didn't contract a disease. Suddenly a sixth sense made him spin round to a dagger whistling through the air towards him. His hands stopped it centimetres from his face.

He looked at his attackers eyes and for a second he thought it was the assassin he had foiled. The hood was the same but the face was different, however the intent was all the same as he began pushing the dagger closer towards Arthur's face. Arthur had almost no time and in the no time he had he pushed the assassins body over him with his legs, the assassin with all the strength of the knife now pushing him over the divide in the forest desperately made a grab for his leg. He in doing so brought Arthur tumbling down with him to where they stopped as Arthur clung to a branch which threatened to tear his arms off.

The new Assassin began climbing Arthur before long be was on Arthur's breast plate. Arthur quickly undid the buckles and the Assassin dropped in a cry of anguish, but not before he flung a small throwing knife at Arthur which hit him in the thigh. His chain mail absorbed most of the knife but it was enough to make Arthur loose his arms and fall. Then being the luckiest man alive again he was caught by a branch with his chain mail. He breathed a sigh of relief and tried to get breath back into his lungs.

However he realised he was slipping out of his chain mail and soon he was clinging to the tiny steel rings that had saved him so many times in battle and which he could find no purchase on now were going to kill him.

He fell, and as he did instead of feeling his legs smash into the ground he fell three feet onto his rump. He collapsed onto his back in a sigh of relief "If I ever escape like this again then I promise to never big Merlin again" he gasped.

Suddenly he heard a crack and looking up saw the branch fall just before it hit his head and the world became a jumble of nothing's or possible somethings.


End file.
